1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to optical imaging, and more particularly to a camera device and a method for making the camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera devices are widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones.
Generally, a camera device 10 includes an image sensor 12, a barrel unit 16, and a holder 14, referring to FIG. 10. The image sensor 12 is received in the holder 14. The barrel unit 16 is threadedly coupled to the holder 14, and includes a plurality of optical elements (e.g., a lens 18) disposed therein. The barrel unit 16 is configured for forming an image 11. A distance between the image sensor 12 and the barrel unit 16 is adjusted by rotating the barrel unit 16, thus achieving the best imaging quality of the camera device 10.
Occasionally, the image 11 includes some defective image areas 13 when the optical elements are inaccurately produced or inappropriately assembled into the barrel unit 16, referring to FIG. 11. When the defective imaging quality area 13 overlaps a detecting area 15 of the image sensor 12, imaging quality of the camera device 10 is decreased. Therefore, such a camera device 10 is unsatisfactory.
It is therefore desirable to find a new camera device and a new method capable of overcoming the above mentioned problems.